Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir. The hydrocarbon fluids may be obtained by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to provide control and to enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. One type of well completion component is a ball valve.
Various ball valves may be used in, for example, subsea landing string systems to provide cutting capability. The cutting capability is provided by a large hydraulic force applied to a piston which moves downwardly. In these types of systems, the large force is transmitted to rotate a ball of the ball valve via two pins located between the ball valve and the piston. However, the interface surfaces between the pins and the piston or between the pins and the ball valve tend to deform when high forces are transmitted from the piston to the ball during a cutting operation.